


Sunshine and Roses (not Lilies)

by Opinion8ted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dual Timeline, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter books 2-7, Harry Potter is Tony Stark's Child, Harry Potter-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opinion8ted/pseuds/Opinion8ted
Summary: The end of Harry Potter's Second year was quite the eventful time. Just before Summer half the world's population mysteriously turns to dust and if that wasn't enough at some point during the Summer he discovers that James Potter was not his Father.This story follows two timelines, the first set in the five years between endgame and infinity war in which Harry deals with the fallout of "the blip" and bonds with his newly discovered family.The second, set five years after Harry discovers his parentage, follows the events of Spider-Man Far From and involves both Peter and Harry navigating a post-war world.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Pepper Potts, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Lily Evans Potter/Tony Stark (past), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Potter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. This fic has been a mammoth effort to plan and because the MCU timeline is so difficult to navigate I'm going to need to ask you to forgive the occasional slip ups. The first few chapters might be a little bit hard to follows with the whole two timeline thing. I wrote an interlude which is solely the first timeline to give people the context they need but that means that the next chapter doesn't fit chronologically. From there it's just two timelines playing out chronologically and should (hopefully) be easy enough to follow.
> 
> For anybody that's come here from my previous fic thank you so much for sticking with me! Your comments and support made this rewrite possible. I have to warn you that this fic is quite different especially considering Peter and Harry meet when their around 17. Hopefully you still enjoy and appreciate that this actually has something resembling a plot! 
> 
> Last but definetly not least! I want to say a huge thank you to my Beta Hela. She has been amazing with ironing out the kinks in my fic and sorting out continuity (which with the whole "blip" thing was an absolute menace to maintain. Here is a link to her profile https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela06 incase you want to check her out.
> 
> Also, fair warning I haven't finished writing this fic but I have a decent amount planned and written so here's hoping!

**Second Year**

At the end of Harry's second year half the population turned to dust and floated away in the wind. At twelve years old Harry had coped with more than most, from sleeping in a spider infested cupboard, murderous or dangerously negligent teachers and the apparition of a serial killer attempting to drain the life from his best friend's sister. However, for all that Harry had seen more than most, nothing could have prepared him for the gaping whole left behind by the people who were there one moment and gone the next.

\---  
At first, nobody was sure what had happened. In one moment a tearful Mrs Weasley was embracing her daughter in a hospital bed, in the next they had both floated away in the wind.

A startled and confused Ron sunk heavily into Harry's hospital bed, and the two boys watched in wretched bewilderment as the adults frankly searched for an explanation.

\---  
There was much speculation about what might have happened. Words that Harry didn't recognize such as apparition or discorporation were thrown around. Hours of hope ticked by, and with them so did the last vestiges of people's pragmatism and determination.

In the end, an article in the morning edition of the daily prophet is what broke the news to the wizarding population of Britain. A muggle-born Auror dispatched from MACUSA explained the nitty gritty of the situation.

With the information that the problem was muggle, not magical, in nature and seemed largely permanent; England wept.

\---  
Mass grief was a strange and awful thing.

There were obviously many casualties. People lost parents, best friends, siblings and lovers. Sometimes whole families disappeared.

Hogwarts held an early end of year assembly in which they read out the names of all the students and faculty that were lost before frantic parents swept home with their children. Luckily, or perhaps wrenchingly, with so many people missing, the great hall had no problem accommodating the parents of the students that remained.

With a heavy heart, Harry sat with the newly orphaned Lavender Brown and watched as other children clung to their distraught parents.  
\---

**Summer after Second Year**

The summer after half the population floated away in the wind starts off slow and miserable. With the heavy weight of the loss of Hermione, Seamus and so many others, all Harry wants is to be close to his remaining friends. Instead, like always he'd been put to work.

Aunt Petunia, in her infinite wisdom, had decided that it was high time to sort through the junk in the attic and Harry had been lumped with the task. After a few days of helpless 'sorting' on which Harry relied on instinct and Merlin to guess what Petunia would want to keep or throw out Harry stumbled upon a red leather journal that instantly piqued his interest.

Written in that journal was a letter that would change Harry's life. It went like this.  
\--

Dear Tony,

Of all the letters I have written and never sent I think that this is the one I will regret the most.

We have a son Tony. A beautiful, green eyed, raven haired son. Harry Of all the revolutionary work we've done together, he is the best thing we've ever done. I wish for nothing more than to share this with you. If things had been even slightly different, there would have been nothing that could keep me away from you. If it weren't for the war, or your fame, or my fame or the statue of secrecy, if only anything in this life had been that easy.

Instead, I am writing this to you in the hopes that, one day, we might find our way back to each other.

\---

Harry reads it five times before he reacts. Not that he really reacts. His first instinct is to tell somebody, but he imagines telling any of the Dursleys would just scar him for life and Mrs Figgs’ reaction would only be slightly better.

In reality, the letter isn't nearly as life changing as Harry would have thought. In the end a father with no contact details is just as unreachable as a father who had died.

He could write somebody a letter, but the news feels all at once too big to squander and too little to share when everybody is already dealing with so much.

In the end the letter in itself doesn't change much; it just makes Harry think.

\----

**Summer after Third Year**

  
The Summer after Harry’s third year, Harry has been at the Dursleys for two excruciatingly boring days when the doorbell rings.

Harry, who is in the middle of cooking breakfast, switches off the stove-top before hastily going to answer the door. Merlin knows nobody else will.

He opens the door, expecting a sales person or one or Aunt Petunia's sour-faced neighbours, but is instead greeted with an emaciated and shaggy Sirius Black.

"Um," Harry blinks dumbly.

Sirius grins, "nice to see you too."

Harry smiles and ducks his head, "Hi Sirius."

"Hi, Harry," he peers inside the house. "Are your relatives home perchance?"

Harry squints, "Yeah, they're upstairs- listen Sirius, not that I'm not happy to see you but is there any particular reason you're here? I thought you were, uh, on the run."

"That's sort of why I’m here. Is there anywhere we can go so we can talk?"

\----

Harry finishes breakfast and plates it up before leaving. The Dursleys won't notice his absence, but they will notice a lack of food. He and Sirius then walk a bit until they come to rest on a park bench.

"Listen Harry, Remus told me that you'd had a couple of phone calls with Stark and that they went well?"

At Sirius' expectant silence Harry nods his assent.

Sirius rubs a hand over his face. "How well? Well enough to live with him?"

Harry blows out a breath, "live with him? Is that an option?"

"You seemed pretty keen on the idea of living with me before the whole dementor ordeal, and obviously with the law enforcement after me I can't quite provide you the care you deserve. So when Remus told me you were in touch with Stark I figured it might solve two problems. Law enforcement in America isn't nearly as interested in me as Auror's here so I wouldn't need to hide as much and you could spend your summer with Stark and I"

\---

From there, things went at lightning speed. Later, Harry would admit that leaving the Dursleys, being at the airport and arriving at the avengers facility felt like a very vivid dream. Admittedly, he was sleeping for a large portion of the journey, but the situation was so bewildering, Harry had a hard time believing he ever woke up that morning.

On the plane ride over Sirius explained that they took muggle transport to avoid magical authorities, and that Remus had organised for them to go to Stark's over the phone during the school term.

"We didn't think you'd say no, but we figured we could call and cancel if you did."

\----

When they arrive at the avengers facility Harry is, understandably, intimidated. The building is like nothing Harry has ever seen before (as somebody who has only been to Surrey, Hogwarts and wizarding London, there is plenty Harry hasn't seen). There are lush green hills and forests that go as far as the eyes can see and actual roads connecting the different parts of the building, making it resemble the airport he and Sirius just came from. Behind the building is a wide river that glitters in the evening summer sun.

Sirius had needed a special pass to even be allowed on the premises and now a small, vaguely menacing robot is showing them to the front door.

Harry understandably feels more than a little intimidated. He stares at the large sprawling buildings and then looks down at his ragged hand-me-down clothes and is struck by self-consciousness.

"Sirius?" Harry asks tentatively.

"Mm," Sirius hums, eyes distant and flitting from one building to the next.

"Do you think I might be a bit underdressed?" He whispers, hands smoothing his faded black pants.

Sirius blinks before coming to an abrupt stop. He focuses uncomfortably on Harry's face and takes his hands in his. "Listen Harry, I want you to know that this isn't like the Dursleys. Stark, Remus, and I, we're blessed to have you in our lives. The only reason any of us would worry about what you're wearing is because we're worried about your comfort. Stark's going to be blown away by you, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"You don't even know me- or him for that matter."

Sirius shakes his head. "As somebody who changed your diapers and had you spit-up on me, there isn't much you could do to scare me away. And whilst it's true I don't know Stark personally, I knew Lily and I don't think she would have put up with the kind of person who wouldn't be impressed by you.

\---

The person who opens the door has Weasley red hair and a kind smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys massive apology but I realised I posted the chapters in reverse order so I've rejiggled everything. Please read chapter 2 as it is mostly new content (I switched one scene around) and then hopefully it will work with the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the mix up! and than you so much to the person who commented and pointed it out!

**2023-post war pre-summer.**

For Harry, the weeks after the war are mired in grief. He spends his days distracting Morgan away from a harried Pepper, lifting her on his shoulders, showing her apps on his phones, letting her create 'controlled' explosions in the underground lab. When Pepper has the time and the head space to sit with Morgan, or one of their family friends is looking after her, Harry cooks food he never intends to eat and cleans things that were never dirty in the first place.

Pepper suffers his zombie-like presence for three weeks before she puts her foot down.

She tries to convince him to go to therapy first.

"Your dad went for a bit, it really helped him."

"Dad went to a therapist and said ‘remember all the aliens and that time I flew into space and almost died, it stressed me out.’ What the  _ fuck _ am I going to say? You know that war in England nobody has ever heard of? The notorious serial killer you've also never heard of finally succeeded in offing me and sometimes I'm not sure if I came back at all."

Harry’s breathing has picked up and he feels like crawling out of his skin. 

"Harry James Potter. Do not take that tone with me when I'm only trying to help," she bulldozes right through Harry's meek apology, "honestly, this is the most you've said to me the entire time you've been back and it’s filled with expletives. You can't keep going like this. I've always said that you are entitled to time to rest and heal, but you’re not getting better, your wasting away.

Harry flushes, "I could go back to England," he blurts out, regretting the words immediately.

Pepper slams the pot she was holding down on the bench before exclaiming, "You belong here. You belong with your family. You can't run every time somebody tries to look after you, Harry. You deserve so much better than a life of misery and isolation."

Tears well in his eyes and when Pepper looks up to him, he notices her eyes are wet too .

She comes over to him and pulls him into a tearful hug, "We'll figure it out," she whispers, "one-step at a time."

**Third Year**

On the first day of Harry's third year Professor Mcgonagall calls him into her office. 

On his way to her office Harry spent his time wondering what he could possibly have done to warrant punishment on the first day of term for the second year in a row.

A few minutes into the meeting he realized his worries were unfounded when she asked after the red journal he had been fiddling with in the great hall.

"Your mother carried that around with her constantly. She must have cast dozens of charms to account for the amount of pages she had."

"I forget that you must have taught my parents." Well, parent, he guesses. 

"I was quite fond of her, she had all the brilliance of your father without any of the arrogance. Although she got in almost as much trouble as you with all her experiments. We kept in contact after she graduated, she often asked me for help researching things entirely unrelated to my field."

Harry considers this.

"If you were close to my mother, does the name Tony mean anything to you? It was in her diary but I didn't recognize it."

Mcgonagall shook her head then paused to consider. "Stark?"

Harry shrugs. The name sounds vaguely familiar but not in a way he can place.

"Maria Stark was an American witch that revolutionized the field of ancient runes. She was a muggleborn quite fed up about the amount of magic that was taught exclusively to predominately pureblood scholars .  That was due to the overly complicated nature of most available resources. Her work is the reason we're able to teach runes at Hogwarts and she was somewhat of a role model to your mother."

"My mother took runes?"

"She did, along with arithmancy and alchemy before we got wind of the professor trying to recruit for He Who Must Not Be Named and we had to let him go."

Harry considers this, "Do you think I could? Take runes and arithmancy, that is."

Professor Mcgonagall peers at him over her glasses, "How was your math, Mr Potter?"

Harry sits up straighter, "Excellent, professor."

She smiles, "So was Lily's, when she put her mind to it." She pins him with a serious look, "If you apply yourself, Mr Potter, I do not imagine there would be much you couldn't do. Only if you apply yourself."

Harry smiles sheepishly. "Would I need to drop care and Divination? Only I'm taking them with Ron and I wouldn't want to abandon him-what with-" He trails off and hopes that Mcgonagall understands that he's referencing the general horror of missing half the world's population.

She smiles thinly, "Students are generally allowed up to four electives, but with no spare periods and quidditch you'll have quite the full schedule. No time for slacking off"

Harry beams, "Thanks, professor."

She inclines her head.

Then Harry asks, "About what I asked earlier, Tony Stark?"

"Oh, we did get rather side-tracked didn't we? Tony Stark, to the best of my knowledge, was Maria Stark's son. Lily visited him about two years into her specialisation in pursuit of some of Maria's lost work. I'm not sure how far she got before the war got so bad she needed to return home. You might ask Professor Lupin if you want to know more."

"Professor Lupin?"

"One of your parents' closest friends."

Harry blanches. 

\----

  
  
  


**Summer before 4th year**

The first time Harry met Pepper Potts he was, understandably, intimidated. He was 12, set to be 13 by the end of the month, short for his age, dressed in hand-me-down clothes and standing next to his emaciated fugitive godfather who he'd only met that year. 

\---

Pepper Potts was immaculately dressed in a pale pink pants suit, red hair straightened and falling gracefully down her shoulder and wearing truly intimidating high heels. Harry, who had never met a discernibly rich person in his life-barring an obnoxious Draco Malfoy- might have spontaneously combusted if it weren't for her kind smile and warm eyes. 

Before either of them could get in a word Sirius let out a low, childish whistle, "Stark has a type."

Harry blinks and Pepper's nose wrinkle. 

"Mr Black, I presume?" All the warmth from her smile fading away.

Sirius inclines his head. 

Pepper holds out her hand, looking down her nose at Sirius "Pepper Potts, Tony's wife."

After they shake hands Pepper turns to him, all the frost from her expression immediately thawing. 

"And you must be Harry. Come in, come in. We're so excited to meet you, it's all Tony's talked about for days."

\---

The Avengers facility was wide and open in a way Harry was not used to. The cramped clutter of Dudley's toys and Petunia's vases contrasts starkly with the sheer magnitude of the building and all the rooms within it. It has a certain coldness about it that he is not particularly fond of. Their marble floors and black, white or grey walls make Harry ache for the red of the Gryffindor common room. 

Pepper takes them to a little sitting room with dark wood panels and a glass door that seems to lead to a lab of some sort. She instructs them to take a seat on one of the blue or black leather seats and passes through the glass doors, presumably to fetch Tony.

\---

The first time Tony Stark lays eyes on Harry Potter, he almost has a panic attack. He's been getting some help for his anxiety and the attacks have gotten better, but the sight of a twelve year old Harry fidgeting nervously on his uncomfortable blue couch almost sends him spiraling. 

"Pepper, my son is in that room."

"Yes, Tony, your son arrived on time. A real surprise considering his genes." A statement which was true in more ways than one. Lily had never been particularly punctual either. Together they had been a disaster and had driven Pepper mad.

"What do I do?"

"That's your responsibility, you’re the one who forgot to practice safe-sex."

"Pepp please."

"Just say hi and go from there" she quips, nudging him toward the door.

Before they go through she squeezes his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, relax. You've talked to him over the phone, he's not a total stranger."

\---

  
  


**Mid 2005**

“Tony,” Lily murmurs, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Mm” Tony hums into her neck. 

Lily spares a moment to appreciate the feel on him pressed against her before she feels his hands dipping beneath the waist of her skirt. She swats at his hand, “You’re going to be late.”

“I’m already late,” he says, while curling an arm around her waist.   
  
“That only makes it more important for us to stop,” she steps out of his grasp, “Pepper’s mad enough that you missed the board meeting yesterday.”

“ _ Yesterday, _ we were working. Today, I think I deserve a little time to myself.”   
  


“Yesterday you went down on me inbetween about ten minutes of actual work, you’ve had plenty of time for yourself.”

“Can’t we use one of your time-turner thingies?” He whines, but he’s starting to smooth out his clothes so she knows she’s won. 

“It’s not a working time-turner, it’s an experimental model. The unspeakables want Sirius and I to see if we can use it to conjure apparitions from the past. They really wanted Severus, but seeing as he’s abandoned his morals, I’m the next best thing.”   
  


“Because  _ Sirius  _ is so moral.”   
  


She shrugs, “He has Remus and I for that. I suppose James helps too, when he isn’t letting Sirius tempt him into doing unspeakable things.”   
  


“Unspeakable? That's terrible, one coin to the bad pun jar.”

Lily rolls her eyes.    
  
“Well I guess that’s it for me then, throwinn to the sharks. Can I at least get a kiss for good luck?” he asks, reaching for her.

She dances away from him, “none of that, you’ll get distracted and never leave.”   
  


“And I wouldn’t regret it one bit”

  
  


\----


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys massive apology but I posted the chapters in the wrong order so for anybody who had already read chapter 2 please go back and read through it because it's all new content and I fixed up the timeline. I swapped a few of the third year scenes around so it might be worth atleast rereading those in this chapter even if you've read everything else. Massive thank you to the reader who commented and pointed it out.
> 
> Also a big thank you to my beta Hela for reading through this bit and fixing up my insane tenses! I would be lost without her. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this chapter deals with discussion of grief and chronic illness. Most of the story deals with grief but if chronic illness and the direct discussion of death is a squick for you skip the discussion between Harry and Neville.

**Third Year**

In the wake of half the population turning to dust there were some big changes for the wizarding world. These changes caused no small amount of unrest amongst the students of Hogwarts, who following the start of Harry's third year, began to have breakdowns that took the form of students yelling at teachers for no reason, crying in the halls or refusing to get out of bed.

\----

One night, two weeks into term, Harry finds Neville in the Gryffindor common room having a breakdown of his own. He himself had woken up from a nightmare in which a man had locked him in a cupboard. The latter’s face had been indiscernible, but the logic of dream had stated that it was Harry’s father. Harry didn't think he needed professor Trelawney to explain the significance of that particular dream, but he was still shaken enough that he knew he was not getting back to sleep.

Getting back to sleep was impossible, so he padded down to curl up in front of the fire. However, instead of finding himself surrounded by the blissful silence of an empty common room, he was greeted by the sounds of large, heaving sobs.

In a somewhat cowardly move, Harry spent a few minutes deliberating whether he should just head back to his room unnoticed instead of attempting to comfort whoever it was. However, he remembers the devastating loneliness of a summer spent grieving alone and musters all his Gryffindor courage before making his way over to the couch.

When he sits beside Neville, whose eyes are pressed to his knees, He spends a few seconds frozen, considering his best course of action.

"Neville," he whispers to no effect.

" _ Neville _ " he tries again.

When the sobs don't let up he tentatively puts a hand to Neville's back.

Neville startles slightly before lifting his red face to face Harry.

"Er, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Neville turns even more red before sucking in a few deep breaths, "s'okay, sorry that you have to see me crying like a baby."

Harry winces, "I don't think you're a baby Nev."

Neville's face turns dark, "Everybody else does."

Harry shrugs, "I don't think that's true, and even if that’s what they believe  it’s them that would be stupid. Just like they were last year, when they thought I was the heir of Slytherin.”

The corners of Neville's mouth turn up, "That was pretty stupid."

Harry grins, "Cheers!"

Neville wipes at his eyes.

"Do you-er, want to talk about it?"

Neville shakes his head and purses his lips.

Suddenly, Harry remembers Ron telling him that Mr and Mrs Longbottom had been among those to disappear last summer. "Is it about your parents?" he tries, wincing at the clumsiness of his question. 

Neville shakes his head, looking thoroughly miserable, "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"Um," Harry flounders, "I wouldn't mind if it was something else?"

Neville laughs bitterly, "It's so stupid and selfish."

"We're thirteen Nev, stupid and selfish is a defining characteristic of our age group."

Neville stares at him with an accusing gaze, "You're not stupid and selfish," he exclaims. 

"Cheers, I don't think you are either."

"But I am!" he shouts, the volume making Harry wince.

Neville lowers the volume but not the intensity, "Seamus is gone, my parents are gone, Lavender brown is an orphan, and the thing I'm most upset about is the new herbology teacher rubbish!"

Harry blinks. Then he blinks again. "You're upset about Seamus. I  _ know _ you're upset about Seamus. You and Dean looked like you were about to faint when you saw the empty bed. If anything Ron and I felt bad because  _ we _ didn't react."

Neville waves his hand, "People grieve differently. Dean really appreciated it when you organised that game of football to cheer him up."

"Neville I don't understand, what exactly are you upset about."

"I'm an orphan now."  _ welcome to the club _ Harry thinks before considering that he might not, in fact, belong to that club anymore.

Neville continues, "I'm an orphan now I didn't even feel  _ anything _ ," he takes a deep breath, seemingly steeling himself, "I don't know if you’re aware of this, but my parents were tortured in the first war."

Neville waits a beat for the statement to settle between them.

"they aren't- they weren't- all there, mentally, they were permanent residents in the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo. My Gran used to take me to visit them all the time and- I used to feel terrible because I hated it. I hated seeing them like that and I was so ashamed."

Neville's eyes shine with unshed tears, "When I found out they were gone and that I didn't have to visit them anymore-" Neville exhales, "I was devastated, they were my parents and some part of me has always hoped that they might recover someday, but I was also relieved. Isn't that awful? Feeling relieved that your parents are gone."

Harry considers this for a moment, "My next door neighbour, Mrs. Figs, told me she was relieved when her husband died. She said, "I loved him to bits and I'm going to miss him like hell but I don't think I could have coped with another second of watching him slowly waste away," I think it's okay to be sad that people are gone while being happy that they aren't suffering anymore."

Neville blinks and some of the anguish on his face clears, "Thanks, Harry."

\----

Ron's breakdown happens three weeks into term in the middle of a divination class. Professor Trelawney had once again, been predicting Harry's death and something in Ron seemed to just- snap.

"Where do you get off predicting people death you stupid hag? Everybody knows you're a fraud talking about death doesn't make us think you're any less of a hack. You think it's okay? Talking about another of my friend's death when I just lost three of the most important people in the world? People think I have no tact but you-You take the cake and I'm bloody fed up. I'm leaving and I won't be coming back!"

Then, red-faced and heaving Ron, grabbed his stuff and walked out.

Harry had thought about going after him, but lately Ron had seemed to prefer his space.

\---

Once Trelawney has recovered she instructs Harry to sit with Pansy Parkinson. The girl had been working with Grab and Goyle due to uneven numbers. Harry might have protested, if he weren't so dazed or worried about being paired with one of the late Draco Malfoy's lumps. At least Parkinson might make meaningful contributions, even if they were bound to piss each other off.

Once they had settled into their new seats and Trelawney had given them some time to work through their projects, Parkinson had turned to him, her eyes light with mirth.

He cuts her off before she has the chance to speak, "If you don't have anything nice to say, Parkinson, don't fucking say anything."

Parkinson's nose wrinkles, "A muggle phrase, really Potter? And a Hufflepuff one at that." She rolls her eyes, "don't get your knickers in a twist, I was only going to say that was rather impressive, for a Weasley at least."

Harry rolls his eyes, "That was almost a decent thing to say, for you at least."

  
  
  


**2023-summer post war**

The summer after Harry's seventh year, he meets Peter Parker at a Stark foundation post-blip fundraiser. It's crazy because he remembers hearing stories of Peter when he was thirteen and thinking that sixteen sounded so old. Now, four years later, he's the older one, if only by a few months. Such is the strangeness of the blip, Harry supposes nothing will ever be stranger than a twelve year old Hermione attempting to boss him around.

\---

It's a stuffy fundraiser, most Stark foundation Fundraisers are, Morgan looks adorable in her pale pink formal dress and Harry feels ridiculous in his dark blue suit. The heat of summer is oppressive, and Harry wanders around with his white dress shirt rolled and cuffed halfway up his arm. The only thing that keeps him from complaining is the knowledge that Parker has to wander around in spandex.

It's halfway through the evening and Harry already feels as if it's been an eternity. Pepper and May are circling the room dazzling investors with the lavish evening gowns and bright smiles whilst an irritated Morgan flicks peas at him. Harry rolls his eyes and scoops Morgan onto his lap, an action which isn't as easy as it once was, she's getting bigger everyday. 

Morgan, knowing full well she shouldn't be playing with her food, turns her big brown eyes on Harry and pouts in an attempt to escape a scolding.

Somewhat used to his sister's tactics Harry just tsks and shakes his head "You know you shouldn't play with your food Mo."

She frowns "But Har-ry, I'm bored." She whines before her face goes pensive. She throws her arms around his necks and pulls herself up so she can whisper in his ear, "They won't stop staring, I want to go home.

Harry pats her back "I know Mo, I'll find something else for you to focus on."

As he talks Harry starts clearing some room on the table in front of him. He pulls some matchsticks out and places them in an equation in front of him, "Here you go Momo, move one match-stick and make this equation correct."

Morgan huffs, annoyed, before curiosity gets the better of her and she turns around in his lap, making him grunt, before setting about her work.

Just as Morgan has solved the problem with a triumphant grunt a hush is called as May gets up on stage to make a toast and everybody returns to their seats.

Pepper smiles as she takes the seat next to us and strokes her hand over Morgan's hair. "Having fun?"

Morgan makes a face and shrugs noncommittally.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Pepper whispers

Harry shrugs, "thanks for bringing her so I have an excuse not to talk to people."

Pepper laughs "Your father was never one for stuffy dinners either. Best hope that's the only thing you inherit. If you start turning to alcohol to get through these evenings you'll be in for it."

Harry grins and ducks his head, "wouldn't dream of it."

After the speeches finish Pepper takes them backstage to say their goodbyes to the Parkers. As they make their way through the throng of people Harry trails behind Pepper with a sleepy Morgan.

\---

Back-stage, May is breathless and elated. "Honestly, between Spiderman's fame and Morgan and Harry's cuteness factor, we could probably fund the whole of America," she grins dizzily for a moment before turning and embracing Pepper. "Thank you so much for coming, I know how much your two hate the attention but it really helps, tremendously. "

Then she moves to embrace Harry who has a sleepy Morgan clinging to his leg. "And you, I know you don't do it on purpose but that face and the way you are with your sister-well- let's just say we wouldn't have raised enough money without you."

Harry, patently unused to affection from people that aren't related to him, cringes minutely, "No worries May, it’s you who does all the hard stuff. All Morgan and I do is sit around and look pretty."

May laughs boisterously before cutting off abruptly. "Oh, I just realized, you and Peter haven't met yet have you? Come here Peter," May motions Peter over, " Morgan, Harry, this is Peter, my nephew. Peter, these are Morgan and Harry, I'm sure you know who they are."

Peter frowns, "I know who Morgan is, but I’m not 100% sure about Harry,"

Harry smirks " To be honest I'm not too clear on that myself." Whilst Pansy may be adamant that he will never be anything other than Potter, in the privacy of his own mind he thinks neither Stark nor Potter sounds quite right. "Harry Potts, according to the public at least. Pepper's secret child who she was forced to give up due to difficult circumstances."

Peter's mouth opens and then he blinks. He blinks at Harry, then he blinks at Pepper then he blinks at Harry again.

Harry bristles at the scrutiny, "Take a photo, it'll last longer."

Pepper tsks and swats him on the arm. Harry ducks his head and grins.

\--

The adults get caught up chatting about whatever it is that adults seem to talk about for hours when they were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago, so Peter, Harry and Morgan find somewhere to sit on the floor.

They chat idly for a while. They've almost reached rock bottom in terms of topics of conversation, when Morgan falls asleep on Harry's lap and Peter perks right up.

"Are you really Pepper's kid?" Peter asks, gaze intent on Harry's face.

Harry quickly glances around the room to see if anybody is listening. "Tony trusted you right?" he asks even though Tony had told him many, many times how much he trusted Peter.

Peter nods quietly.

"No, Pepper isn't my mother."

Peter grins triumphantly "I knew it! I knew that-"

"But," Harry interrupts, "Tony Stark," he pauses for emphasis, "is my father. "

Peter's eyes go wide with disbelief. Then, "Tony cheated on Pepper?" he asks scandalized.

"What? No, Merlin. I'm seventeen years old Peter, I was, um, conceived, well before they were a couple."

"Oh," Peter says, face pensive, "I guess that's alright then."

Harry bristles, "Thanks for the validation, I so needed your approval."

Peter sputters. Harry rolls his eyes.

\---

Harry had kept it together at the fundraiser, but as soon as they got home he collapsed in his room, back pressed against his closed door. He presses his eyes to his knees and clenches his jaw to muffle his sobs. Everything had been so loud and Peter hadn’t even known who he was, even though Harry has been hearing stories about him for years and the people he wants to talk to the most aren’t even here anymore.

**Third Year**

  
  


The first time Harry speaks to Tony, it's on a phone call organised by Professor Lupin. 

\---

Lupin hands Harry the phone and Harry stares at it for a long while before pressing it to his ear. 

"Hi," he squeaks, embarrassingly. 

"Hi," the voice is gruff and a little breathless. 

There's an awkward pause. 

"Um, I'm Harry"

There's a soft laugh, "Hi, Harry. I'm Tony, and it's very nice to speak to you." 

Something fragile and warm blooms in Harry's chest.

"Tell me a bit about yourself Harry, any hobbies, any pets?"

Harry shuffles his foot. Professor Lupin said that Tony was a muggle, but he also said that Harry could talk about magic, he just might need to explain. 

"I have an owl," he says, cheering at the thought of her, "She's a white snowy owl, and she's very clever."

"An owl huh? Like the kind that brings letters?" 

"You know about owls that bring letters?"

"Lily, your mother, had one. Tawny, with a horrible temper." 

"What was her name?" Harry asks, imagining his mother. 

Tony laughs "His name was Derry, short for pterodactyl, I can only wonder how you ended up with such a normal name when everything else she's ever named has been so eccentric."

"Eccentric?" Harry asks. 

"Unusual, beyond what would usually be expected. One of your mother's best qualities." Tony sniffs and clears his throat.

There's silence again, still heavy, but not so strained. 

"What about you?" Harry hedges "Any pets? Hobbies?"

Tony chuckles, " I invent things, which I suppose is a hobby, and I regard some of my creations as pets, even though Pepper never believes me."

"Pepper?"

A pause, "She's- She's my wife Harry."

Oh. Stupidly, Harry had been so caught up in the idea of father, one who was alive and capable of caring for him, that he forgot to think of him as a person. A person who might have a family of his own. 

"Is she nice?"

"She's very nice, the nicest in fact. She can't wait to meet you."

"Really?"

"Really. If she had her way-if we had our way- you'd be here with us right now."

Harry smiles, "do you think I could come see you?" he asks on an impulse. 

"I'd love that Harry, but Mr Lupin, you professor, I think, said it might be best to work up to it."

Harry deflates a little. At least it's not a no. 

\---

Harry and Tony exchange a few more phone calls and slowly the conversations include less silence and more sharing. 

"Do you like dinosaurs?" Harry resists the urge to scoff. Hermione's cousin who is 5 likes dinosaurs

Magnanimously, Harry says "I like dragons, although Norbet was in a lot of trouble when our groundskeeper Hagrid hatched him illegally. Maybe that's not fair," Harry amends, "the fact that Hagrid's wooden cabin didn’t burn down probably means he was on his best behavior."

"Right," Tony says, "do things like that happen often?"

"Things like what? Hagrid breeding dragons? Not really, They're usually raised in reserves, like the one Ron's brother -Charlie- works at in Romania. This year he bred these useless creatures called flobberworms which mostly just cause pain. Sometimes Hagrid’s ideas can get a bit- out of hand."

Tony huffs, "Sounds like you're keeping busy."

"Life is always busy at Hogwarts," Harry gushes. He could do without all the mass murders and dark lords after him, but for the most part it's the good kind of busy.

"Right,” Tony says, voice going a bit flat. “How is everything with Black? Do you feel safe?"

Harry bristles, "people need to chill about that, his attempts on my life so far have just been sad. I mean, who goes through the trouble of finding the password to their victim’s dorm without even figuring out what bed they're in."

"Harry!" Tony bites, tone harder than Harry had ever heard before, "you shouldn't be so flippant about your life. Do you think he could get into your dorms again?"

“Nah," Harry says blithely, "Neville won't make the same mistake twice."

Tony sighs."Could you pass me on to Mr Lupin."

"Sure, I have quidditch anyways."

**Post War part 2**

After Harry's break down, Pepper was on his case to get out of the house more. Part of that involved sitting through Stark foundation function with his irritable little sister, another part of that included forcing Harry to go on a summer trip. 

"That's so weird Pepper, I don't even go to that school."

"Peter will be there and May says the kids from Midtown are very approachable. Come on Harry, it'll be a good chance to get to know everyone before you go start there next year."

Harry throws up his hands, "How many times do I have to tell you? Peter and I aren't friends. We talked once at one of those stupid fundraisers and occasionally sit in awkward silence when you and May unsubtly drag us to your morning coffee.” 

"You'll be miserable in England and you’re miserable here. Don't you think your Father would want better for you?"

Harry bristles, "I thought I had a bit longer before you started playing the ‘what would your father want' card."

Pepper puts her hand on Harry's shoulders. "I'm trying to look after you, not punish you."

Harry rests his head on her collarbone, "I know," he grumbles, "it's just every time I think of leaving this place I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin."

Pepper wraps her hands around him, "I think, that is just one more reason for you to go."

Harry sighs. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everybody is well and not too disgruntled about my mistake with the last two chapters (sorry again). We're starting to get to the actual plot of Far From Home. I've tried to make it so I don't repeat too much but also so that those who haven't watched it can follow along. However as somebody who has already watched the film it's really hard to gauge so if people find themselves confused please drop a comment and I'll either provide a summary or a link to a youtube video with the scene (if it exists and makes sense w/o context). If people are consistently confused I'll start adding summaries for each chapter in the notes.
> 
> Additionally, some of the dialogue and plot is taken directly from the Far From Home movie. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from these works.

**Summer after 3rd year-Avengers facility**

The first summer in which Harry comes to stay involves an above average amount of stress for Tony. Pepper is four months pregnant and, thankfully, getting over the sickness of the first trimester. However, with a baby on the way and a mysterious son they hope will stay with them; buying a new house and getting everything organized has been a nightmare.

Not to mention the thick fog of depression that continues to cloud everything anybody does post Thanos.

So, stress.

\---

When Pepper and Tony take Harry to see his room, Harry stares and stares. There's a silence that lasts long enough to become heavy with anticipation and regret before Harry breaks it by turning to thank them with enough enthusiasm to leave them breathless.

Tony frowns, feeling wrongfooted. He's the first to admit that the room is nice. It's fairly large and has enough empty space to make the room feel open and airy. The walls are a muted forest green which complicates the simple but elegant white desk and bed covers and there is a wardrobe in the corner next to a large window. It's nice but Tony thinks tears are a little much.

Still, they accept his thanks with bemusement as Harry places his trunk in the corner of the room and attribute the reaction to the generally emotional atmosphere.

\----

**Summer 2023**

\---

As a wizard who grew up in England, it's fairly ironic that the first time Harry travels to Italy, he takes an 11 hours flight from America. It's not a lot longer than the flight he and Sirius took from England to New York after Harry's third year, and at least this time he doesn't have the prospect of meeting his father or his escaped convict godfather getting arrested to worry about. Harry swallows as he considers how much he wishes they were still here for him to worry about.

\---

At the airport Harry is introduced to a boy called Brad. He's intimidatingly tall and handsome in a way that reminds Harry painfully of Cedric.

He introduces himself as they wait in the queue for customs.

"Hi, I'm Brad, were you one of the ones affected by the blip? I feel like I haven't seen you around."

Harry ducks his head, "Nah. Name's Harry. I actually just moved here and my mum wanted me to go on this trip so I would know people for next year."

Brad smiles and Harry's traitorous heart skips a beat. "A Brit huh?"

Harry rubs his head, "is it that obvious?"

Brad nods, "Don't worry, the ladies love a British accent, unless you've got somebody back home?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Well, we've got the whole trip to fix that."

Harry rolls his eyes, "What about you, anyone special?"

Brad’s smile turns mischievous, "Not just yet, but I hope to fix that."

\----

Harry is pleasantly surprised to find that he's seated next to Brad on the plane, considering he feels as if he's done enough small talk for one day.

However, his tentative contentment gives way to suspicion when he notices Ned and Peter whispering furiously to each other and, from his seat next to Brad, Harry could hear whispered mutters of "MJ" and "plan."

They were definitely up to something. Harry could tell, because the boy had the subtlety of a brick. A scathing judgement coming from him.

\---

When Peter fakes a perfume allergy, presumably to get close to this aforementioned "MJ"and ends up seated next to the teacher he can't help but laugh a little. As somebody whose plans have frequently taken a turn for the unfortunate he's glad it's not him this time.

Harry turns to the pretty brunette girl he's somehow ended up next to as a result of Peter's shenanigans."Hi, " he says, turning to face MJ, "Harry, Harry Potts."

"Uh hi, MJ," Harry resists the urge to laugh as they shake hands.

She squints, "You know it's super sus that you're attending the summer trip of a school you don't attend."

"I'm actually attending next year, if that makes it any better. I just moved here and Mum didn't want me to waste my summer because I don't know anybody."

MJ snickers " _ Mum, _ nice accent."

"I grew up in England, if that wasn't obvious. My friend Pansy is of the opinion you Americans butcher the language."

She snickers again mouthing Pansy to herself.

"Where were you living before? If not with your mother?"

Harry ducks his head, "it's a long story, but I grew up with my dad's side of the family in England and I didn't really know much about mum until reconnected when I was twelve. Since then I've mostly done the school year in England and summers in America."

MJ raises an eyebrow. "Why the move?"

"Uh," Harry runs a hand over the back of his hair. "My Dad died, and then so did Mum's husband and she just thought it was best to have the whole family together."

MJ blows out a breath, "Rough."

Harry winces "Yeah, sorry to be a drag."

MJ shrugs, "I prefer honesty to false optimism"

Harry grins, "Most of my friends share that exact sentiment."

\----

**Summer after third year-cont**

On his first night in America, Harry feels so overwhelmed he almost cries in front of Pepper and Tony. It's so embarrassing that thinking about it almost makes Harry cry again.

His life has changed so much that it's almost like discovering magic for a second time. New country, new house, more family than he's had in his entire life.

It's sort of humiliating that the thing to send him over the edge is a bedroom all to himself.

**\----**

Over the next few days Harry is introduced to a sliding door of people.

The first is James 'Rhodey" Rhodes, apparently one of his Dad's oldest friends. He laughs when he meets Harry and jokes that he's shocked that Harry is Tony's only accidental love child. This prompts Sirius to laugh a little too long and a little too loud and a hasty subject change.

The second is Happy Hogan who, impressively, seems to be more uncomfortable with social cues than Harry. In a stunningly awkward miscalculation Happy informs Harry that he's glad Tony has somebody to cheer him up in Peter's absence. The sentiment serves to infuriate Sirius, exasperate Pepper, add to Harry's growing insecurity and cause Tony to go curiously blank.

Next, there's a blue woman named Nebula who despite her angry black eyes and generally hostile disposition, is more endearing than scary.

Then Rocket, who Sirius manages to piss off by calling him a Racoon but likes Harry because he can keep up with his wit. Even if he resents having to censor himself on account of Harry's youth.

There's Natasha "Call me Nat" Romanov who laughs when Harry tells her that red hair seems to be a bit of a theme in his life.

There's Steve Rogers, apparently Captain America. His blonde hair and pointy features give him a likeness to Draco Malfoy that sets Harry's teeth on edge. However a memory of Dudley receiving a figurine of him for his birthday before Petunia burnt it on account of the super soldier's 'freakishness' gives Harry an odd sense of kinship.

Finally, there's Thor.

\----

**Summer 2023**

The trip so far has been going much better than Harry anticipated. Having hit it off with both Brad and MJ Harry's fears of being the weird kid with no friends who always gets partnered with the teacher had somewhat lifted. So when they land in Italy Harry finds himself uncharacteristically excited.

\----

Unfortunately, it does not take long for Harry's optimism to deflate. It's not the dilapidated hotel that gets to him or even the fact that one of their planned destinations happens to be close. Instead, Harry's good mood is ruined when he finds himself rooming with an obnoxious Draco-Malfoy type kid.

The kid's name is Flash and he spends 90% of the time complaining about his rich kid problems like he thinks he's some sort of martyr suffering on behalf of humanity. Harry, who has only just escaped a long and devastating war, honestly feels like he could throttle him.

\----

It takes all of one day for all hell breaks loose, Harry feels as if he should have expected it. He supposes it was rather naïve of him to assume that the end of Voldemort meant the end of his woes. He's disappointed is all.

\---

The day had started okay, in spite of a frankly underwhelming hotel, the city of Venice was beautiful and Harry had been content to hang with MJ and Brad as they took photos and admired the scenery whilst desperately trying to avoid Flash.

He's just been roped into listening to one of Flash's dull and meandering rants about how superior he is to Peter Parker when the canal erupts in an explosion of water and chaos. The explosion sets his teeth on edge and he has to grit his teeth against the panic that settles low in his gut.

As people begin to flee in panic, he's struck with a moment of indecision. He feels as if he should intervene, he has the power aftercall, but he's been leery of magic since the end of the war.

He watches in paralyzed indecision as what looks like a giant made of water rears up from the canal and punches a building. He anxiously looks around for somebody else who might take responsibility for this mess.

He almost laughs when Peter unsubtly and ineffectively shoots some web at the monster. The web, predictably, passes through the water with no effect on the creature. As Harry takes in the scores of people fleeing for their lives and considers what might happen if it takes out buildings full of people, a steely resolve builds in his gut. He hastily casts a disillusionment charm on himself before running towards Peter.

Theoretically, if the creature is made of water, Harry might be able to make it evaporate.

Just as he has this thought, the creature is bounding towards a bridge that covers the canal. It's filled with people.

Peter, the massive show off, uses a giant oar to pole vault onto the bridge. Harry apparates next to him and they exchange dubious glances before turning to face the, now alarmingly close, water monster.

Just as Harry is raising his wand, and Peter is grabbing his mask a flying figure appears in a jolt of green mist.

In Harry's experience green is never a good sign, so he turns his wand on the figure. Peter, who must have been alerted to Harry's presence due to the crack of apparition, nocks his wand out of his hand.

"Dude, he's here to help."

"How do you-" before he manages to voice his concerns, the water monster advances. Harry, caught off guard, falls into the canal as the bridge collapses beneath him.

\---

By the time Harry gets himself out of the canal and relocates his wand, Peter, the monster and the green figure are long gone. He could try and assist, he supposes, but he's just a little bit bitter that Peter didn't even attempt to make sure he was okay. Instead he makes his way back to the hotel.

\---

**Summer after third year- cont**

The introduction between Harry and Thor goes like this:

"Like the Norse god of thunder? Wicked. All the kids in my year liked Greek mythology because of this book series but I liked Norse better because I thought the Vikings were cool. Did you know any Vikings?"

Thor chuckled heartily, "Some," his gaze goes distant, "they were certainly a lively bunch," he adds tone fond.

"I read somewhere that people used to worship specific gods they felt connected to and I always felt connected to you because of my scar." Here, Harry pushes up his skin to reveal his lightning bolt scar.

Thor smiles for the first time in a long time, "I am honored that you think so highly of me. Although I haven't been living up to my reputation as of late."

Harry waves his hand dismissively "Don't worry, you can't be worse than Gilderoy Lockhart. He was my second year defense teacher and was famous for his skill and talent but his biggest 'talent' was being a total hack that was half decent at a memory charm."

"At the very least I promise to be as honest as possible."

Harry beams. 

\---

**Summer 2023**

It's a few hours after the debacle with the Mr. Green Flying man-dubbed Mysterio by the Italian media- and the water monster. Harry feels strung out and on edge, pacing the walls restlessly and unable to hold a conversation.

It's getting late and all the students have retreated to their rooms to unwind and get ready for bed. With nothing better to do Harry sits on his bed and pulls out his phone to call Pepper.

"Hi Mum," Harry winces, preferring to refer to Pepper by her first name, but not willing to give up the façade in public.

"Hi Harry, enjoying your trip?"

"The plane was alright. The girl I sat with was pretty nice. The hotel isn't exactly Tony Stark standards but at least it isn't infested like grimmauld."

Pepper laughs and warmth bursts in Harry's chest. "At least there's that. We've missed you here. Morgan especially. She hates not having you to entertain her at dinners."

"I'm sure there are plenty of people that would be willing to shower her in attention, but I appreciate the sentiment. Send Morgan my love"

The conversation lasts for a few more minutes and Harry suffers through Pepper pestering him about making friends and participating with the kind of irritated affection only felt between family.

When the call finishes he's immediately accosted by his obnoxious roommate.

"Did you say Tony Stark standards? And send your love to Morgan as in Morgan Stark?" The kid is practically vibrating.

"Yeah." Harry hedges leaning away as the boy is suddenly right in his face. 

"How do you know the Starks? What are they like? Do you know Spiderman? Did you know Peter knows Spiderman."

"Slow down," Harry bites, "I know the Stark's because Pepper is my mum. Hence Harry Potts."

"Potts?"

"Oh my god, she goes by Stark now but Potts is her maiden name."

"Pepper Stark is your mother?"

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes."

"Does that mean Tony Stark is your father?" Flash asks fervently before callously correcting himself, "was your father?"

"He was my step father," it’s this lie he hates more than any of them, "and I'm done with this conversation." he says before storming out of the room.

\----

Harry spends some time wandering the hotel to calm his nerves. He's heading back to his room when he spots Nick Fury of all people heading into Peter's room. Curious, he decides to investigate.

\--

"Hi Nick," Harry says, coming to sit on the couch next to an unconscious Ned, "what's up?"

"What's up?" Nick mutters to himself looking thoroughly disgusted, "What's up is your friend here can't pick up his goddamn phone."

Harry, feeling uncharitable, wrinkles his nose at the use of the word friend. He turns to face Peter and affects his best approximation of disappointment , "That's just rude man."

Peter glares. Harry smiles.

"It's straight up insulting. A high school kid dodging my calls., like I don't have better things to do than following up Peter Parker."

Harry swings his legs absently as Nick spends some time reaming Peter Parker. After Peter's performance earlier that day, disarming him before leaving him to drown, Harry's feeling a little bit low on empathy.

He refocuses on the conversation when Nick places a fancy hologram thingy on the table before launching into an explanation of the water creature.

He informs them of a Cyclone that had a face in Mexico and a similar attack in a village in Morocco. Explaining to them how a pattern seems to be emerging and steps must be taken to address it.

He informs Peter in no uncertain terms that he's to come with him to a more secure location to continue the discussion. He then eyes Harry speculatively, "You can tag along if you want."

Harry considers refusing. Honestly, he does. It's just that whilst he may not actively seek out trouble, he's never been able to ignore it knocking on his doorstep.

\----


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! From now on there will probably be about two weeks between updates as both my life and my wonderful beta's life is getting a bit busy. This chapter has some bonding and some plot so get excited!

**Summer after third year**

When Harry learned he would be staying with a menagerie of assassins, superheroes, and Gods, he developed some expectations. If asked, he would not be able to articulate exactly what those expectations had been but he could tell you that they certainly weren't met.

That's not to say that he didn't have an excellent summer. After the Dursleys, the Avengers would need to be trying really hard to make this summer worse than Harry's previous ones. The experience was just different than what he had imagined. 

\---

For one thing, he’d expected that Thor, as a god, would not have enough free time to spend hours on end playing video games. Harry wasn't complaining, as the god seemed to have endless patience for talking him through the controls and helping him with character designs. Although Harry learned very quickly there were certain games that Thor was too competitive about to be patient. The boy simply contented himself with watching the God berate whoever he had roped in to playing with him that day.

\--

Another thing he wasn’t expecting was how Natasha Romanov, who had been introduced as an impressive and deadly assassin, spends her days pottering around the kitchen and vehemently refusing to teach Harry anything remotely violent.

When he asked her why, she had cupped his cheek in her hand and said "You have your whole life for violence, you should keep away from it for as long as possible."

Harry had wanted to know more but thought that asking might be overstepping.

She occasionally disappears for "official business" and for weeks Harry entertains himself with visions of her general badassery. But he is immensely disappointed to find her engaged in a glorified skype conference. She catches him. Looks straight in his eye, which was pressed against a crack in the door, and smirks.

From there on, a high stakes game of sneak broke out. Harry spent the rest of the summer trying to catch Natasha off guard. He didn't succeed, but he had a lot of fun trying.

\---

Amidst video games with Thor and sneaking with Natasha, Harry also attends awkward avenger family dinners, along with strange, but fun, outings with Tony and Pepper.

Occasionally Sirius tags along as padfoot, which Harry appreciates, but he likes having time alone with Tony and Pepper more.

The first time they go out they take him all over New York. They visit Central Park and the Empire State Building. Conversation is stilted at times but Tony tells Harry bits and pieces about his mother, and Harry tells them bits and pieces about the wizarding world.

They take him to bookstores, and shopping centers, and to see plays on Broadway. Matilda hits a bit too close to home but he really likes Wicked.

He enjoys every single outing, all of which are a stark contrast to the monotony of his previous summers. He enjoys everything, some more than others, with the trip to the zoo easily being one of his favorite days out. 

**Summer 2023**

Nick fury takes them to a secret underground base thingy, complete with high tech computers and stone pillars. Harry snickers under his breath at the cliché.

Before they enter, Nick tells Peter and Harry that there's no need to hide his identity. Harry trusted Nick implicitly, due to his reputation and the time he spent with Harry's family following Tony's funeral. So he, understandably, assumes it's avengers personnel only.

However, when he enters the facility, he finds that the green man from before is there. Blanching at the betrayal, Harry turns an accusatory glare on Nick.

Nick ignores Harry in favour of introducing Mysterio, or "Mr Beck" Harry learns.

"You can call me Quentin," Mr Beck says, holding out his hand for Peter to shake.

He turns to face Harry and asks, "And you are?"

"Harry, a friend of Nick's." Harry says with poorly veiled unease.

Mr Beck doesn't extend his hand to him.

\---

They learn that Quentin Beck is initially from an alternate Earth, and he came to this world after the destruction of his alternate earth. 

When Peter hears about alternate universes, he goes on some rant about quantum mechanics. It would almost be cute, if it weren't so poorly timed.

When Peter notices the tense atmosphere he slows his rant and apologises. The embarrassment on his face physically pains Harry and he considers offering to continue the discussion later.

Unfortunately Mr Beck cuts in, "Don't ever apologize for being the smartest man in the room." Harry rolls his eyes, finding the statement reminiscent of his sycophants back home in England. 

They learn that the water demon they faced earlier that day was one of four elemental creatures from Beck's home world.

"They first materialised on my earth many years ago," Mr. Beck explains, "I fought them. There is only one left. Fire, the strongest of them all, the one who destroyed my earth. "

Maria Hill cuts in to inform them of the following, "It will be in Prague in 48 hours."

Nick continues, "We have one mission, and it is to kill it. You're coming with us."

"Prague?" Peter blanches," Mr Fury this all seems like bigtime, you know, huge superhero kind of stuff, you know? I'm just the friendly neighborhood spiderman. "

"Bitch please, you've been to space." Nick retorts. 

Harry squints.

"I know but that was an accident, sir. Come on there's got to be someone else you can use."

Bored, Harry zones out of the conversation, and he turns to examine 'Mr Beck'. There's something about the man that sets him on edge. His powers seem closer to magic, or the scarlet witch than they do to the aliens that Tony has described over the years, and yet Harry can feel nothing. Even Scarlet Witch’s magic had felt like something

Nick dismisses them, apparently conceding to Peter's protests. On the way out Harry pauses just as Peter leaves the room. He turns to grin at Nick "See you in Prague."

The corners of Nick's mouth pull up and he shakes his head.

\---

**Summer after third year**

Whilst Harry may not be what Tony expected, it's an absolute delight having him at the tower for the summer. He takes to everything with an infectious sort of enthusiasm that has even Thor rousing himself from his fog of depression.

People who had been spending less and less time at the avengers facility start appearing at dinner, or brunch, and lingering.

Natasha even drags Clint to dinners. The man doesn't say much, has been walking through life as almost a ghost since the loss of his family but he knows that Natasha feels better just knowing he's eating and being dragged out of the house.

Occasionally the man will hang around with Sirius -which Tony suspects is in a largely antagonistic capacity- but when it comes to unhealthy coping mechanisms he's definitely not somebody who could judge.

He is glad that Harry is settling in well and getting along with everybody, but in a place filled with so many distractions it’s hard to actually spend time with his son. So he and Pepper spent as much time as possible taking him out, dragging him around New York.

\---

They learn pretty early on that Harry is not a huge fan of noise and big crowds. He wrinkles his nose at the mall and hunches in on himself when people jostle him at the Empire State Building.

So they take him to musicals with designated seating and wait for the bulk of the masses to clear out before they start to head out.

Harry doesn't notice. He knows that Harry doesn't notice because any other time they try to do things for him he blushes and says not to worry before thanking them profusely when they do it for him anyway.

It's odd, because he and Lily had been a lot of things but overwhelmingly polite was never one of them. They had their shy moments and Tony knows that crowds bothered Lily too but she'd never been polite about it. Shoving her way through the masses, sticking her tongue out at people who told her to be more ladylike.

It's odd but then Tony thinks there are lots of ways in which Harry is entirely his own person so maybe he shouldn't be surprised about the things that set him apart.

\----

One of the best days they have with Harry is the day they take him to the zoo. When they tell him about it that morning the kid lights up like it's Christmas day.

"Really?" he asks, practically bouncing off his seat.

He's dressed entirely in blue, with pajamas that hang oddly on his thin frame and a smurf beanie which is entirely inappropriate for the weather. The entire outfit is a result of Tony's lack of judgement when Rocket and Nebula requested to take Harry out for the day. He still isn't entirely sure whether the blue is Nebula's slightly inept way of bonding with Harry or Rocket's ploy to piss her off but either way the outfit is a point of pride for Harry.

He also has whipped cream mustache from the pancakes he's in the middle.

"Really," Tony says, coming over to wrap his arms around Pepper's waist. Pepper laughs and flips a pancake.

"I love the zoo. I've only been once and I had to leave early because I accidently set a snake on my cousin but it was amazing! Do you think we could see pandas? I did a project on them a few years ago and I really want to see them but I didn't get the chance last time."

Tony reaches out to ruffle Harry's hair, "Sure, we can see whatever you want."

Harry ducks his head and goes beet red, "Thanks," he whispers through a pleased grin.

Pepper hands Tony a plate of pancakes and he pulls up a chair next to Harry, "Taste good?" he asks Harry who has somehow managed to get cream on his forehead.

"Best breakfast, ever," he turns to grin at Pepper, "You're a really good cook."

Pepper smiles, "You could learn a thing or too from your son, Tony"

He opens his mouth to reply but closes it to watch in fascinated horror as Pepper licks the pad of her thumb before reaching out to wipe the cream off of Harry's face.

Pepper seems to realise what she's done about two seconds after she does it because her cheeks turn pink, and she stares at Harry with wide eyed horror.

Harry, for his part, looks like a deer caught in headlights.

They've bonded over the summer, but haven't quite worked their way up to overtures of distinctly motherly affection.

"I'll go get changed, " Harry squeaks before dashing off in the general direction of his room.

Tony turns to Pepper and smirks.

"Shut up! You're no better, trying to buy his affection with a phone that hasn't even hit the market yet when you know he can't use it for most of the year."

Tony just grins.

\---

When they actually arrive at the zoo, bright and early to avoid the sun they spend the trip chasing after an excitable and surprisingly speedy Harry. They stop for lunch at a picnic table under the shade of a tree and eat sandwiches whilst Harry regales them with facts about Pandas he remembers from his project.

Tony's heart warms at the domesticity of it all and he smiles as he imagines doing this a year from now with the addition of a baby.

Unfortunately, that heartwarming thought reminds Tony that he and Pepper actually need to inform Harry of his impending sibling.

Thus far, Harry has been nothing like the horror stories Tony had heard about young boys. He'd actually been so polite that Tony and Pepper were beginning to worry he felt more like a guest than family. Pepper had actually been relieved when they'd found Harry's room a complete mess one time three weeks ago.

He hopes that the, somewhat dramatic news, of a new sibling won’t push Harry over the edge.

**Summer 2023**

When they get to the hotel room, Harry is too keyed-up to go to bed. A glance at Peter tells him the other boy is feeling the same. So Harry nods his head in the direction of the hotel’s door, and the two of them head out. They walk down to the canal under a moonlit sky.

When they reach the Canal, they sit next to each on a ledge. Had the canal been less filthy, Harry would kick off his shoes and dip his feet in.

They sit in silence for a little soaking in the relative quiet of Venice at night. Now that it's so late there's a cool breeze blowing through, a nice change from the stifling heat of the day.

"You must think I'm such a coward, wanting to stay on the trip instead of fighting."

Harry lets the statement roll around in his mind for a moment before sighing, "not particularly."

Peter turns to him, "not particularly?"

Harry shrugs, "I don't know how much you've been told about my life before this but when I ask myself what I would have done if I had the option to let somebody else handle it all, somebody who actually knew what the fuck they were doing, I don't have an answer."

Peter's gaze is intent, "Aunt May hasn't told me anything, but that sounds rough. I don't know what I would've done if Mr Stark hadn't been there."

Harry swallows, "I didn't mean to imply that I was alone. There were people there helping me. I would've been dead without them. It's just, as much as I had help I also had no choice."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't have a choice."

The corner of Harry's lips tug up, "Yeah, heads up I'm fairly sure we'll get up tomorrow and find our trip’s been rerouted to Prague."

Peter blanches, "Prague? But I had plans for Mj in Paris."

Harry ducks his head, "I'm sure there will be plenty of romantic locations in Prague."

"I guess."

There's a brief lull in conversation, presumably as Peter mourns his lost plans.

"Have you ever dated anybody? Got anybody waiting for you back home?"

Harry shrugs, "They’ve been a few girls but none of them ever got serious. There was always too much going on," he takes a deep breath, "there was somebody, the first person I ever dated. Well, I say date but we never got that far."

"What happened to her?"

Harry swallows "Death."

Peter exhales sharply.

"Didn't even get a DTR," Harry chuckles bitterly.

"That's rough."

Harry's eyes sting, "You don't even know the half of it."

\---

Lo and behold when they leave the hotel the next morning on their way to Paris, Mr Harrington is informing them that they've been "upgraded" and are on their way to Prague.

\---

**Summer 2023**

Telling Harry about his prospective sibling is a somewhat anticlimactic experience.

Pepper, who has been spending her time consuming parenting books at the rate of knots, fretted about stability and consistency and all manner of things that make Tony's head spin.

Which in turn had made Tony freak out too.

\--

In the end they sit in the living room Harry curled up on a blue single-seater sitting opposite to Tony and Pepper.

"Sorry to sit you down all formally like this, we don't want to make you uncomfortable but we do have some important things to tell you."

Tony's glad that Pepper knows what to say because he's at a loss.

Harry's shrugs and slumps in his chair, "s'okay. As long as it's nothing bad."

Tony smiles, although he's sure it's a little strained

Pepper smiles, "Nothing bad, just, something that might take a little bit of adjustment"

"Try discovering you’re a wizard from a friendly half-giant when you're eleven. Now  _ that _ took some adjustment."

Tony boggles, "You didn't find out until you were eleven?"

Harry shrugs "My Aunt's family are all muggles, it never really came up."

"Right," Tony doesn't have the headspace to process that right now. "Right," he repeats, "What Pepper and I wanted to tell you is that-"

"I'm pregnant," Pepper bursts, "four months along, "You'll have a sibling by Vhristmas," she finishes with a rather strained smile.

"Right" Tony says, turning to Harry to gauge his reaction.

Harry blinks, "Congrats," he says looking slightly bewildered. He turns to Tony, "That's what you're supposed to say, right?"

"Right" Tony says for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

"Tony and I want you to know that this in no ways changes our feelings for you. The baby will require a lot of work, but we want you to know that we'll try our best to make you a priority."

Harry blinks. "Thanks? Do you want me to hang in England for a while? I've heard that new babies are stressful or whatever and I'm sure there's somewhere I could stay."

"No!" Tony exclaims before taking a breath, "No, we love spending time with you and we wouldn't want to waste any of it. Unless your relatives want you to stay, I'm sure they miss you. We could do it in halves? That way you might be able to catch some sleep if the baby is keeping us awake too much."

Harry shrugs, "My relatives aren't like that, I have their blessing to spend as much time here as I want, but like I said I can work something out if you need. "

Pepper smiles, "the only thing we need to work out is your flights here and back for the winter hols."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any suggestions of scenes you'd like to see between Harry and the avengers during the holidays? I'm currently writing the summer holidays for fifth year so any suggestions that take place then or later might make their way in. Also if you guys have ideas for Peter/Harry moments I'd be open to them. The Far From home timeline is ridiculously dense (everything happens in three days ) so they might not make it into this fic but I also might write some oneshots and deleted scenes that they could go in.


End file.
